


Sweet Like Chocolate

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared has a jar of Nutella and a naked Jensen, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None, except excessive schmoop and abuse of a jar of Nutella.  
> Disclaimer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.  
> Author’s Notes: What can I say, after Asylum 10 I had the Con crash blues, and this was the result. As always many thanks go to my brave beta bigj52 for her work on this and to dizzojay the fan girl who gave me the inspiration for this, after conversation concerning Jensen’s shoulders, and a jar of Bovril *don’t ask, please don’t ask. G*

Jensen walked back into the bedroom; he was carrying a bottle of ice-cold water in one hand. With the other he was wiping his body down with a wash cloth. Jensen glanced at the sticky, and now brown-coloured cloth and smiled, and then he heard the unmistakeable sound of Jared retching loudly from the bathroom.

Jensen grimaced as a wave of guilt washed over him; he felt vaguely responsible for the state Jared was in. He walked over to the bedside table and picked up the open jar that had been left there. “And here’s the culprit. It’s all your fault Jared is developing a close and personal relationship with our toilet.” Jensen ran his finger along the top of the jar. He lifted it to his lips, and licked at the sticky chocolate spread. He sucked the digit between his lips and licked his finger clean. “I hate to admit it, Jared’s right. Italian Nutella tastes better than ours.”

Jensen put the jar down, and turned to face the bathroom door. He walked towards it, squaring his shoulders, preparing himself to face whatever horror lay behind it. As he reached out to open it, Jensen took a deep breath and pushed. The first thing that hit him was the acrid smell; he tried desperately not to gag. The second thing was a wave of sympathy for the forlorn figure, hunched over the toilet bowl as Jared made loud honking noises like a distressed moose.

Jensen crouched beside Jared and squeezed his shoulder. “Hey there, how are you doing?”

Jared heaved, and Jensen was sure he heard one of his kidneys land in the bowl. Jared coughed, looked up and wiped a shaky hand across his mouth. “I’d say fine, but that’s more Dean’s kind of line. I think I’ve stopped now.” He managed a weak smile, and a hiccup.

Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair, and handed over the now open bottle. “Never mind, Jay. If it helps it was a great idea. I’d like to try it again one day.”

Jensen watched Jared grimace at the thought as he took a small sip of water. He went even paler and belched. He looked so sorry for himself that Jensen gently caressed his face, and smiled as Jared leaned into his touch.

The evening had been going so well. They had just got back from the convention in Italy. Jensen had staggered into the bedroom, and dropped his bag on the floor. Then he collapsed face first onto the bed.

Jared followed him into the room, putting his bag down beside Jensen’s. He walked over to the bed, and he squeezed Jensen’s leg. “Come on, sleepyhead. If you want to go to bed you have to get naked. Or at least lose a few layers.”

Jensen propped himself up on his elbows and groaned softly. “Is that all you think about, Jay? Getting me naked. I’m exhausted but I’m too wired to sleep.” Jensen glanced over his shoulder and gave Jared a look from under his eyelashes. “I wonder what we could do until I’m tired enough to fall asleep?” He ran his tongue over his lower lip, and winked suggestively at Jared.

Jared grinned at the man on the bed. He bent over and kissed Jensen full on the lips, his own tongue following the path Jensen’s had taken. The kiss continued until both men broke apart, panting. Jared placed his lips against Jensen’s ear and whispered huskily, “I don’t spend all my time thinking about getting you naked. I spend plenty of time thinking about food as well. I’ve brought us a little surprise that will hopefully combine my two favourite pastimes, and I’m dying to try it. Now what about losing those clothes?”

Jensen shivered as the warm breath tickled his ear, feeling Jared’s large hands roam over his body. touching and caressing, moving lower until they stopped at his feet. Jared quickly undid his boots, pulling them off, and throwing them into the corner of the room.

“You break anything, and you’re cleaning it up in the morning.” Jensen said, laughing, as Jared took his socks off, and tickled the soles of his feet, making him squirm.

“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna break anything. Now where was I?” Jared wrapped his arms round him and lifted Jensen off the bed as he spoke. He pulled him close to his chest, making quick work of taking Jensen’s jacket off, and dropping it on the floor. Jared began to unbutton Jensen’s deep green shirt; with every button he opened he placed a soft kiss along Jensen’s neck. He felt the shorter man press closer, and heard Jensen whimper softly. Hs his lips brushed over the sensitive spot, just behind his ear.

Jared peeled the shirt off Jensen’s broad shoulders, easing it slowly down his arms and body, enjoying the feel of muscle beneath his fingers. He took his time with Jensen’s T-shirt, slipping his hands under the worn material, his fingers gliding over the strong contours of Jensen’s torso. He smirked as Jensen shivered when his fingertips found the ticklish spots. Then Jared played on them without mercy, turning Jensen into a quivering wreck in his arms.

Jared stopped tickling and tugged the T-shirt upwards. When Jensen finally stopped laughing he raised his arms and allowed Jared him to pull it the rest of the way up his body. He paused to gently scratch at Jensen’s nipples, feeling them harden in response to his touch.

Jensen moaned softly as Jared slid his hand down to the waistband of his jeans. With practiced ease his belt was quickly undone, and Jared soon made short work of the button and zipper. A hand slipped inside his jeans and firmly cupped his dick through his boxers, alternately squeezing and rubbing at it. Jensen let his head fall back onto Jared’s shoulder, and let out a low moan as Jared worked his jeans downwards, until gravity and the way he was gyrating against the growing bulge in Jared’s jeans did the rest.

Jensen felt the soft denim against his ass and gasped; he opened his eyes and lifted them to meet Jared’s. Jared’s pupils were blown and his face was flushed; he was looking hungrily at Jensen as his hands continued to explore his body. “Come on, Jay, you’re wearing too many clothes. Get with the program here.” His voice was rough and deep, more Dean than Jensen and he watched Jared bite his lip and his eyes darkened further.

Jared stripped Jensen’s boxers off him, taking the time to follow the swell of Jensen’s ass, feeling it quiver when he gave it a playful slap. Once Jensen was naked he wrapped his arms round him and held him close, feeling the warmth of his body seep through his clothes. Jared enjoyed the feel of his smooth skin, and the flex of Jensen’s muscles as he moved sinuously against him.

With a grin Jared moved suddenly, lifting Jensen into his arms before putting his spluttering other half onto the bed. Jensen turned to face him, watching entranced as Jared took his own clothes off. There was little finesse to Jared’s strip tease; he just wanted to be naked as quickly as possible. The shirt went first, and then his T-shirt; he heard a whistle of appreciation as his body came into view. He had lost a few pounds this season, and was no longer as bulky as he had been. But now there was a sleek hardness to his frame, his muscles even more defined. He knew Jensen liked what he saw. When he looked over he was practically drooling.

The jeans, underwear and boots were next. He stepped out of the tangled pile of clothes, and then turned and walked to his bag.

Jensen watched from the bed as Jared flung open his bag, and started to rummage through it. “Not that I’m not appreciating the view of your ass, but what are you up to over there?”

Jared had found what he was searching for. He grabbed the jar, spun round and waved it triumphantly.

Jensen roared with laughter. “Oh my God! Is that what you were trying to smuggle through customs? The way you were behaving I thought at the very least you’d swiped a Michelangelo; you even got Richard and Matt to cause a distraction. You wait till I tell them that they were dragged off and cavity searched for a jar of Nutella. You. Are. Dead. You know what an evil genius Richard is, and with his favourite henchman, Matt, in tow, I fear for your safety, man.”

Jared’s smile broadened. As he approached the bed he opened the jar. “It will be totally worth it. This is amazing. So much better than the stuff we get here. Try some.” Jared plunged his finger into the sweet chocolate spread. He lifted it out and he held it to Jensen’s lips.

Jensen gave a wicked smile, got onto his hands and knees and crawled forward. He slowly licked the proffered finger, humming with pleasure at the taste. Jensen slipped Jared’s finger between his lips and sucked at it. His tongue swirled round it and he looked up. Jared’s eyes fluttered closed, as his cock became even harder and pre-come spilled slowly from the head.

Jensen let go of Jared’s finger and went to move. Jared lifted his hand and curled it round the back of Jensen’s neck. His fingers tangled in the soft short hair. “No, I’ve got a better idea in mind.” Jared’s voice was low, and the warm sound of Texas was there.

“What? Better than me giving you a blow job? Wow, I don’t know whether to be impressed or insulted. Well, come on then, show me what could be better than that.” Jensen pushed himself into a sitting position and looked at Jared.

Jared gave a predatory smirk and climbed onto the bed after him. He crawled up Jensen’s body, using his weight to press Jensen back down onto the mattress. “Well, it seems such a shame to waste an open jar of Nutella. Now roll onto your front. I’m feeling artistic,” he growled into Jensen’s ear, smiling as Jensen shivered, his hard cock digging into his hip.

Jensen moaned in frustration as Jared sat up. He pouted up at his boyfriend and then swallowed hard when Jared put the jar onto the bed, a dark glint in his eye. Jared bent forward, and in a sudden move Jensen found himself being physically turned onto his front. Then Jared took hold of his wrists, and pinned them to the bed above his head.

Jensen struggled a little, testing the strength of Jared’s grip but he was held fast. He felt the familiar weight of Jared draped over his back, and the slow rubbing of Jared’s cock along the crease of his ass. Jensen moaned in frustration, unable to find any friction for his now throbbing cock, as he lay trapped under Jared’s body.

Jared smiled and nipped at Jensen’s ear. “Are you gonna be a good boy and lie still while I have some fun, or am I gonna have to tie you to the bed?”

The husky words turned Jensen into a shivering mess as Jared continued to move, rocking harder and faster against him. “Come on, Jen. Am I gonna have to break out the ties, or will you do as you’re told?” Jared ground down hard, and was rewarded with a whimper. He knew Jensen had a thing for being manhandled and held down. When the only response he got was Jensen giving a full body shudder before going limp, he knew Jensen would do as he was told.

“Good choice. Now then, where do I start?” Jared sat back on his heels and picked up the jar once again. He viewed his canvas with interest, and with a grin he dipped his finger into it jar and started to paint.

The first thing he painted was the perfectly pert mound of Jensen’s ass. He smiled in appreciation of his artistic endeavour.

Jensen was lying there wondering what Jared was going to do; he jumped a little when he felt fingers move over his ass. There was something familiar about the lines being drawn there. He wouldn’t, would he? “Jay, what have you written on my ass?”

Jared laughed as he looked at the word written in large capital letters. They proudly spelled out, MINE. 

“Jay, what the hell are you up......ooohh God!” Just as Jensen had lifted his head to glare over his shoulder to see what he was up to, Jared chose that precise moment to slide down his body, and start licking the chocolate off.

Jensen let his head fall onto the bed as he tried not to squirm. Jared was slowly licking his ass with slow, sure, broad sweeps. He whimpered softly as Jared gripped his hips tightly, trying to keep him still as he humped into the duvet.

Jared finished licking and sucking at Jensen’s ass by leaving a bright red mark on it, unable to resist taking a bite. He grinned when Jensen yelped in surprise at the sharp bite. Sitting up he quickly gave Jensen’s ass another playful smack making it quiver, and the yelp turned to a moan. Jared climbed back up Jensen’s body, gently blowing warm air over Jensen’s spine as he went. He saw Jensen arch upwards as his breath brought up goose bumps. As Jensen moved Jared took the opportunity to paint more of the Nutella onto the smooth skin. 

Jared smeared a broad stripe of it from the curve of Jensen’s ass, along his spine up to the base of his neck. He lowered his head and slowly licked at it, enjoying how Jensen writhed under him as he continued to torment him with his tongue.

By the time he reached Jensen’s neck and softly sucked at it, Jensen was begging him not to stop. “Don’t worry. I’ve got no intention of stopping. I’ve got plenty of Nutella left, and I haven’t even started on your shoulders.”

Jensen moaned breathlessly as Jared placed a line of kisses from his neck down to his shoulder blade. Jared smacked his lips in anticipation as he dipped into the jar once more, and smiled. He began to liberally spread the chocolate all over Jensen’s broad shoulders.

Finally Jared was satisfied, and he put the jar to one side; he needed both his hands free for this. He took a moment to appreciate his work. Jensen’s back was covered in lines and swirls of chocolate, and his shoulders were thickly coated with it. His mouth watered and his cock throbbed as Jensen lay there, trembling. Jensen’s eyes were closed; his lips were slightly parted as he panted softly. He gripped the duvet tightly enough to make his knuckles white as he tried to obey Jared’s earlier command to lie there and be a good boy.

“Man, I’m hungry, and you look good enough to eat. I think it’s time for dessert.” He laughed when Jensen groaned at his cheesy line; he bent forward and the groans turned to moans of pleasure.

Jensen lay there helpless as Jared’s tongue worked its magic; every lick heightened the sensation. Once Jared cleaned the lower part of his back, he moved onto his shoulders. Jensen arched upwards, unable to stay still as his boyfriend nibbled gently on his shoulder. Jared lay on top of him, and once again pinned his wrists to the bed. Not able to move he resorted to begging. 

“Jay....please....I want...” Jensen voice faded completely as Jared sucked hard on his shoulder; he knew it would leave a mark, a mark he would wear with pride.

“You want what, Jen? You want me to stop, or do you want me to lick every inch of you and then fuck you? Come on. You only have to use your words.” Jared growled softly down Jensen’s ear and rolled his hips, once again his cock riding the swell of Jensen’s firm ass.

Jensen gasped, and whimpered as Jared returned to cleaning the Nutella off him, every delicate sweep of Jared’s tongue driving him insane. Jared was finding every spot guaranteed to drive him over the edge; he couldn’t take it any longer. “Shit, Jared, fuck me. Please fuck me. Now!” Jensen’s voice was a hoarse wreck, broken and needy.

“Well, since you asked so nicely, I can’t say no, can I?” Jared smirked and rolled off Jensen.

Jared lay beside him and Jensen rolled onto his side, wrapping himself tightly around Jared. He returned the favour, his hands moving lightly over Jared’s muscled form, stopping at his ass and squeezing it. Jensen pressed his lips to Jared’s, his tongue lapping at sweet-tasting flesh. With a gentle insistent pressure Jensen slipped his tongue inside Jared’s mouth, determined to taste every morsel of chocolate on Jared. He sucked feverishly on Jared’s tongue, and rolled his hips slowly. The friction from the two cocks rubbing together made the two men moan.

When they broke apart Jensen grinned, and with a show of strength and agility, he flipped Jared onto his back and continued to roll his hips. Jared thrust back mirroring Jensen’s movements, moaning softly as Jensen kissed along his chest.

Jensen lifted his head and asked “So then, are we getting onto the fucking part now? After all we’ve gotten you fed. I’m sure you’d like the chance to work off all that Nutella.”

Jared grinned in answer, and lifted Jensen higher pulling him into a tight embrace. As Jensen’s weight fell against his stomach, it gave an ominous lurch and Jared gave a loud belch. 

Jensen watched in alarm as Jared suddenly turned a delicate shade of green, and in a flurry of movement he found himself being pushed off the bed. Jensen landed in an undignified heap, and looked up to see Jared sprinting towards the bathroom.

Jared flung the door open and ran for the toilet, dropping to his knees, before starting to throw up noisily. That had been half an hour ago, and now the worst seemed to have passed. Jensen gave his miserable, shivering other half a sympathetic smile.

Jensen stood and went to the sink, picked up a clean wash cloth and wetted it under the hot tap. He wrung out the excess water, and returned to Jared’s side. Jensen knelt beside him and gently began to wipe Jared’s sticky face. Moving the cloth lower, Jensen tenderly cleaned Jared’s neck and chest before rubbing the still warm cloth over Jared’s abused stomach muscles.

Jared leant against Jensen as he held the wash cloth to his stomach. He sighed in contentment as the heat took some of the pain away, and rested his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jared closed his eyes and made himself comfortable.

“Hey, no sleeping in the bathroom. Come on, let’s get you tucked up in bed. And if you’re a good boy, I’ll make you breakfast in bed in the morning.” Jensen turned and kissed the top of Jared’s head.

Jared pouted at him, and buried his face into Jensen’s neck. “Nooo, don’t mention food. I’m never eating again.” Jared lifted his head; there was a miserable expression on his face that reminded Jensen of a scolded puppy. 

“What? Does that mean the food in Kraft services will be safe from you next season?” Jensen asked with a smile.

Jared groaned. “No, but I don’t think I’ll ever eat candy or chocolate again.”

Jensen gave a sympathetic laugh. He turned and threw the washcloth into the sink, and got to his feet. He managed to pull Jared upright, and only staggered slightly when Jared leant his full weight on him. “Ok, time for bed. We’ll take it slow, right?”

Jared slung his arm across his shoulders as Jensen slipped his arm round his waist. They moved slowly towards the bed with Jensen struggling to stay upright as Jared leaned more of his weight on him. “Jay, I don’t know about you being a moose but right about now you’re moving more like Bambi.” 

Jared looked at him and whined. “Don’t be mean to me. I’m sick because I was doing something nice for you.”

They’d reached the bed, and with one hand Jensen managed to reach out and pull the bed clothes back before he lowered Jared onto the bed. His boyfriend slid beneath the covers, and looked up at him with large sad eyes.

Jensen sat on the edge of the bed and slowly ran his fingers through Jared’s hair. “Ok, I’m the big enough guy here. I’ll take the blame for you being in this state. But Jay, I gotta ask....” Jensen reached for the jar, picked it up and waved it in front of Jared with a wry smile on his face. “I know I got broad shoulders, but did you have to eat the _whole jar_ all at once?”


End file.
